Junior's Revelation
by Zillafan64
Summary: He hadn't been there in 30 years, but he still thought he could trust them. And now he is gone and only one thing matters: Revenge
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Godzilla is Copyright Toho…unfortunately for me…damn, well anyways here is chapter one of Junior's Revelation_

Chapter One: Godzilla's Sacrifice

It was early morning about 30 miles off the coast of Tokyo, Japan. Godzilla and his "adopted" son Godzilla Jr. were on their way to Tokyo.

FLASHBACK 

Godzilla Jr. was conducting his usual walks around Birth Island. He did this whenever he was by himself; he hadn't seen humans in at least 30 years. He was now full grown and was almost identical to his father. Godzilla was off to "refuel" off more radiation from Japan's many nuclear plants. He did this a lot lately and Junior couldn't figure out why. Yet he had seen a falter in his father's actions lately. He seemed to move slower and roar weaker. His breath didn't have that usual spark that it use to have either. It seemed like he was getting exhausted. As Junior finally rounded the island, he saw his father emerging from the water, or more like limping from the water. Blood was pouring from an opening in his leg, and it was staining the water. A chunk was missing from his arm. He couldn't understand why he was still like this. Japan was over 50 miles away and he would have usually healed on the way if something had happened to him. But he was STILL bleeding and the wound on his arm was not even attempting to heal. WAIT. Junior thought about it for a moment. _"The humans wouldn't do this would they? They have never harmed me before, so why him?"_ Still confused about the situation, he shrugged the thought off and went over to help his father. After helping him out of the ocean he put him over on the beach. "What happened?" Junior asked in a roar. "Don't worry about it." His father retorted. Junior thought about it for a moment and finally got up the courage to ask. "Why do you seem so exhausted lately, and why do you keep going away for radiation, you have never went away this often before." A few minutes went by, and he didn't answer.

FLASHBACK IS OVER FOOLS 

Junior was very worried about his father after that whole situation; he never held anything of importance from him. His father had tried to go off by himself again today, but Junior insisted on going with him this time. He wanted to make sure that the humans weren't responsible. His father had told him that before Junior was born he used to destroy the plants to get to the radiation, but he had found a way to take it without destroying it using his nuclear pulse. Since he had taken in junior he wanted to make sure that Junior had a father to take care of him and protect him. Since the humans never attacked junior, he wanted to make sure he gave them no reason to attack him either. They were now about 10 miles away from Tokyo bay and Godzilla decided to break the silence. "I'm dying." Junior almost swallowed a mouth-full of water, which was a lot considering he was 328 ft tall. "WHAT?" Godzilla took a deep breath then explained. " Before you were born, I was infected with ANB(Anti-Nuclear-Bacteria). I always thought it was cured, but recently it has started to affect me again. That's why I need so much radiation. That's why it takes so long for me to heal. That's why I'm so weak. It's slowly killing me and I will die." Junior couldn't believe his very large ears. _There is now way he dying, I've seen him thrown through buildings, dropped from over 100 feet in the air, even had a hole punched into him, but a stupid disease? No way._ Godzilla broke the silence again. "The humans have noticed this and decided to take advantage of it. They have always hated me, even though I tried to clean my act up for your sake. They see that I'm dying and now they're trying to hurry up and finish the job." " WHAT? I don't believe it, they have never tried to harm me and while I've been alive I have never seen them try to harm you, why the sudden uproar?" " I don't know son, but the only REAL reason I brought you here today was to teach you something." " What?" "Nuclear pulse, so you can get radiation when you need it. You won't be infected by my bacteria, but you will need radiation once and a while." Junior couldn't believe it. He wasn't Ready for his father to die, the father who had cared for him all his life and even changed his ways for his sake. " I won't let you die." " I'm sorry son, but there is no stopping it." They were now entering Tokyo bay and were now on ocean floor high enough to stand on, so they proceeded to walk to the shore." Shit." Godzilla roared. There were already about 30 laser cannons lined up on the beach ready for Godzilla, but they weren't expecting Junior.

WITH THE JSDF 

The Japanese commander confronted his NCOIC. "What should we should we do, I've never seen this other one before, although I have heard about the last time he was here it was over 30 years ago, and I was transferred in Okinawa." " The Sergeant responded;" I don't know very much about it sir I'm only 27, but I think Japan needs to be rid of these monsters once and for all." " Very well. We will proceed in destroying both of them." The General proceeded back to the command center and spoke into the loud speaker;" All units, prepare for fire on the other Godzilla, we don't know this one he might be MORE dangerous."

BACK WITH THE ZILLAS 

Walking side by side, they were now about 500 yards from the shoreline, where all the cannons were lined upon. " Ah damn it I didn't really need this today." Godzilla Roared. " They shouldn't, they wouldn't fire on us unless we cause trouble so don't worry." That kept them content until the cannons started to charge and raise, and at the moment, they were ALL pointed at Junior. "Ah hell no!" Godzilla roared. The cannons released, and there was a blinding white light. "Junior still felt himself standing there, but couldn't see anything. "Dad?" He roared. The light finally calmed and he found that his father wasn't beside him, so he looked at his feet._ "DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!"_ He saw his father's lifeless body lying in the water; there was almost no skin left, just lifeless skeleton. Then, something snapped in side of Junior and his thoughts all went blank. He had only one thing on his mind. Then, suddenly his eyes went completely red.

_Well, that's the first chapter, took a few hours to write, R&R no flames or ill give you something to flame about(JK) but seriously no flames!(Note to self, don't piss off Junior)_


	2. Chapter 2

Godzilla is Copyright Toho…  
Hoped everyone like Chap 1, I wouldn't know since I only have one review (sigh) anyway, here is Chap 2 

**Chapter 2:I will make you pray for death**

He couldn't believe it, he thought he could trust them. "_Why did they kill hi…"_ The thought was cut off but utter and complete rage, there were no longer any pupils in either of his eyes, and a dark aura formed around every single inch of him. He wanted to murder them all, every single one of them. Not just the military, but the whole damn city. As he finally reached shore, the cannons fired again, in the flash of white light, a large white beam erupted from the center of it. (_That's right folks! Junior's breath is now white hot!) _It didn't blow things up like it usually did it MELTED them. He aimed at all of the laser cannons, careful not to hit to many of the humans, because he had even better plans for them. WITH THE JSDF A FEW MOMENTS AGO 

"Direct hit! There is no way he survived that, all of the cannons hi…" He was cut short as a white hot beam erupted through the white light, it melted every single laser cannon, and then it ceased. The light cleared, and junior was nowhere to be found. "Where in the hell did that damn lizard go?" He got his answer a few seconds later, As a HUGE fist came flying through the ceiling and grabbed him.

BACK WITH JUNIOR BIATCH 

When Junior stopped the flow of his new white-hot breath, he figured out he could run much faster. "_Hmm… the is weird._" He shrugged off the thought because he didn't care how he did it; he just wanted to cause them pain. He wanted them to pray for death, but never let it come. Junior used his newfound speed to circle around before the light from the laser cannons cleared (_all 30 of there explosions, that is) _Hecircled the commandstation and waited for the light to clear, since he wanted to create the illusion he had disappeared, which was easy because the only post still around was the command center. Junior waited a few more seconds, and then, shot his fist down into the Command center, careful not to kill anyone,

Just torture them. He grabbed who he instinctively knew had given the order to fire and brought him to his face level. "_The little human was screaming for mercy? I haven't even done anything to him yet."_ As Junior finished that thought he picked up one of the mans arms, then one of his legs, and started to pull, the man screamed, but he just kept pulling and pulling. Junior was enjoying the sound of his screaming. " _Ok time to get rid of the real deal." _H threw the man into the air and blaster him, which after the breath ceased, there were NO remains. Junior turned his attention to Tokyo. He was going to destroy the whole god forsaken city and, all the humans along with it. As he stepped into the streets, he started to charge a beam so hot, that it just charging was melting the buildings around him. He let loose, and fired on every building within sight or hearing. _" Screw this."_ He thought. "_This is boring, lets do this the old fashioned way." _But as soon as he stopped the flow of his breath, he fainted.

WITH JSDF OFFICIALS 

"He has already destroyed ¾ of the city, there's not much left of it…hold on a new report coming in…the monster has fainted! Dispatch forces to retrieve him!" "RETRIEVE HIM? HE HAS DESTROYED MOST OF TOKYO!" Another man retorted. " I know, but we have to study him.

BACK WITH OUR OH SO KNOCKED OUT FRIEND HERE 

Junior's eyes slowly opened. He saw soldiers standing all around him and he couldn't move. There were 4-foot thick steel cables wrapped all around him. "_ Damn it all, what am I gonna do… well duh" _Junior started to power up for his nuclear breath, but the cables weren't melting." _Hmm damn it, lets see, Dad once told me that nuclear pulse was for more than gathering Radiation… but he never got to teach me… well here goes!"_ He held his breath, and powered up as hard as he could, his whole body was starting to glow. The soldiers holding him down were starting to run. " _Yes the cables are melting, time to get rid of the God forsaken city."_ The nuclear pulse exploded leveling the area he was in." _Damn! I could definitely do that more often." _As he got up from the street he started to power up for another shot. As he let loose NOTHING came out."_ What the hell?!?!" _He tried again, with the same result. Nothing. He knew now he had to leave, because the JSDF was mounting a large frontal assault, and he had no ranged defensive weapon. But he didn't want to leave he wasn't finished with those bastards and he had just gotten started. He turned, looked at the ocean, and then turned back around and headed into the heart of Tokyo. He knew he was making a risky decision, but he didn't care. The image of his father's lifeless body, if you could call it a body, was still fresh in his mind, so Tokyo whether it went quick or not, was going down.

_Well, there chapter 2, a bit shorter but hopefully yall will like it nonetheless please R&R No flames K bye_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill ** Chapter 3: A BIG Mistake **

Junior was heading into the center of Tokyo, mentally getting ready for what he was about to face. He knew the humans were mounting a large attack against him, and he knew if he tried to run, they would pursue him. So, in his mind, he figured he might as well get it over with. He was exhausted. His new plasma breath didn't even work anymore, but he still had his feet and his tail. "_At least that's something"_ He thought to himself. He used up most of his energy destroying the cannons and getting free from the cables, so this was a very risky decision, and he knew that, but he had to give these humans and this godforsaken city what was coming to them. His father would have done the same for him. As he continued into the city he came into a park. He looked around; knowing something wasn't right about this situation. Suddenly out from the alleyways, emerged at least 12 much larger laser cannons than he faced before, these atleast being 70 feet tall. They stopped in a perfect circle. They were all within his tail's reach. He had a plan. They started to charge. He started to look in each direction quickly, making them think he thought he was trapped. "We've got him, Fire!" There was a blinding flash of white light; the soldier that gave the order felt the cannon being moved under him. It collided with the next cannon. That was the last thing he saw. Junior stood up straight, his plan had worked perfectly. He had tail swiped all of the cannons in a perfect circle, they were all destroyed. He continued into the city, knowing this wasn't the main assault. He was nearing Tokai, a district with nuclear plants. He decided he was going to use this opportunity to his advantage, and try to get some of his well-needed energy back. But there was a hitch. There was a defense line of atleast 30 tanks guarding, awaiting to order to fire. "_I can't deal with these the way I did the laser cannons…hmmm AHA!"_ Using his previously found speed; he flanked the line on the right and delivered a ferocious kick to the farthest right tank. He kicked it so hard, it created a domino like effect, except for the fact it was level. After the tanks were smashed together, he proceeded towards the plant. He threw both of his arms into it, absorbing the radiation. He could feel his strength quickly returning to him, and he proceeded back to meet the frontal assault, which he saw was preparing about a mile ahead. He decided not to give them the chance. Using his new speed he got there within seconds. The forces that were already there began firing. All that lead at once made him stumble."_ Oh, you wanna play that way do ya?"_ He powered up ALL the way, his new white breath almost burning his mouth. He whipped his head and let loose. The breath was melting everything in it's path and then some. The assault was so large, that Junior had to keep it going for about 4 minutes. After what he thought was the last of the force was finished, about 16 fighter jets came into view, closing in on him from all directions, all of the fighters shot 2 missiles each, so Junior had 36 missiles coming at him at once they were going so fast, he didn't have time to react. The missiles impacted. He let out a shrieking roar of pain. He fell to the ground with a rather large tremor. The jets circled around for another attack run, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He shot back up and let loose he breath into the sky, in a large circle with each jet being transformed into nothing. After he finished of all the jets he stood there. He just stood there. Thinking. "_ Why did they do it? Why did they kill him? Why, he hadn't even actually attacked Tokyo in years."_ He felt a tear roll off his snout. It was the first time he had processed the situation. Taking a look at the destruction in front of him, he let out a roar of sorrow. Then he couldn't take it anymore. He powered up and let loose a beam into the sky. He kept it going for what seemed like forever. You could see it from atleast 1,000 miles away, and it was reaching into space. When he finally halted it, he started to feel dizzy again."_ Ah crap."_ He fainted……….again.

_ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND Cliffhanger….or not._

**WITH JSDF OFFICIALS**

"He has destroyed over 90 of our land forces, and we don't have enough time to mount another attack…Hold on…He has fainted again, Dispatch containment forces and secure the area, no civilians allowed with a mile of the area, I want him tied down extra tight this time. There is no room for error here!"

**5 DAYS LATER**

"Sir, he has showed no signs of waking up, he seems to be dead, yet he has vital signs, we can't figure out what is going on." "Very well, report back to me when something comes up, dismissed." "Aye, sir."

**WITH JUNIOR(WELL, KINDA)**

He was dreaming, dreaming about when he was younger. The good days. When his father was alive and well, and would teach him many things he still hadn't learned. He was smiling a monster's smile in his sleep. The scientists who were studying him noticed this and checked his brain activity. It was high at the moment and they could tell he was dreaming. Junior's dream all of a sudden turned dark and sadistic. Tokyo had been destroyed, and on the horizon he spotted something, it was 3 headed, and was standing on four legs. He had never saw anything like it before, it was black, and had enormous wings, and was letting out a flutter kind of roar nothing like Junior's or anything he had heard before, although it sounded similar to Rodan's,who his father had introduced him to years ago. Then, the three headed monster shot out a large yellow lighting bolt, and Junior's eyes shot open.

_Cliffhanger(for real this time) R&R damn it, I hate not knowing what you think, and ill have a new chapter l8r today so don't fret_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Umm The G-Man Is Toho's, otherwise I'd be making a movie, not a story._

Chapter 4: Premonition

Junior looked around. He was binded, again. He wanted to, but he didn't have enough energy to move. "_Must have fainted again…grrr damn body failed me again. Now, how am I gonna get outta this one? I can barely move, and I'm sore all over…ughhh."_ The Scientists studying junior noticed him awakening, and checked his vitals. His heart rate was slower than normal, just like it had been since he fainted." I don't think he is going to get out of this one, his vitals are low, he's completely drained." One scientist said. Junior heard this and became very agitated._ " Not getting out of it am I? Alright let's see."_ Junior tried to swing his tail and hit something, but in combination of exhaustion and bindings, wasn't even able to move an inch.

WITH RODAN 

Rodan was flying over the area that Junior had fainted in. He had been doing that for the past few days, keeping an eye on him. The Remaining JSDF noticed this and was keeping an awfully close watch on him, he didn't care though, because he was here to help Junior anyways. "_Poor kid._(Junior is young for Kaiju)_can't believe these morons did this to him. Come to think of it, why?"_ Rodan had seen what happened, and couldn't believe it. He was even going to help Junior until he saw what happened to Junior. He then decided it was best to stay away, Junior had it under control, and besides he didn't want to get caught in that white-hot breath of his. Junior was flailing it around like it was a toy and Rodan decided to stay away from it. But know he saw Junior down there, binded to the ground and helpless. He needed to find a way to help him get out of this. "_Let's see hmm… DUH why didn't I think of it before?!"_ Rodan flew off towards Okinawa, where the Plasma energy plant was.

BACK WITH JUNIOR 

Junior kept thinking about his dream. "_What the hell was that all about, and what the hell was that damn three-headed monster? Well atleast I have time to think about 'cause I ain't getting outta this anytime soon." _His ears drooped over this fact. He sighed a monster sigh, startling most of the scientists. Why did he have that dream? What did it mean? Why was the entire City destroyed? Of course Junior had destroyed some of it, but he was mad with the Humans that did battle, not humans in general. This monster had destroyed everything in sight. There wasn't even any sunlight.

BACK WITH RODAN 

Rodan was headed back towards Tokyo, where junior lay. He was carrying a Plasma generator in his feet, preparing to drop it on him. He hoped it didn't hurt him but he didn't know what else to do so, he took aim, and let loose.

BACK WITH JUNIOR 

Junior happened to look up and spot Rodan overhead. What's he…what's that? He saw something headed toward him, and he couldn't dodge it. "_This is gonna hurt."_ It landed on his tail and he let out a painful roar…but wait, he could feel his power coming back."_Heh, I owe you one Rodan."_ He gathered all his energy, and released it all, creating a nuclear pulse, vaporizing everything around him within 100 feet, including the cables that bound him. Junior stood up and roared a Thanks to Rodan, who responded, with a "Don't mention it, it's the least I can do." With the final word Rodan flew away, to where ever he resided. Junior decided he had enough enough here, and he began to make his way back towards the water. The JSDF tried to stop him, but he dodged the attacks easily, with his speed. Junior made it underwater and began to swim not to Birth Island, but to Infant Island.

_Guys, I'm really sorry. I know this is a short filler chapter, but the next one will be much better with even more Kaiju in it, and whoever knows their Heisei islands, knows what infant island means. R&R, peace and Long Live The G-Man._


End file.
